1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a decorative flower stand, particularly to one composed of a decorative plate and vases. The decorative plate is bored with insert grooves, and each vase is provided with an engage block on the outer wall to be fitted with the insert groove of the decorative plate so as to fix the vase on the decorative plate. The decorative plate has its rear side provided with fastening members, such as screws, magnets sucking disks, magic blankets or two-sided adhesive tapes, so that the decorative plate can be firmly assembled on the stationary surface of a place where people wish to place fresh flowers, such as the faceplate of a cinerary cabinet, the surface of a wall, the surface of a refrigerator or the glossy surface of a piece of furniture or glass, and the vase has fresh flowers set therein, having an effect of beautifying the interior of a house.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, people like to display vases with fresh flowers on the topside of a table or a cabinet or the like to beautify the interior of a house. However, locations in a house for displaying vases may be limited so it is impossible to display vases at a place one prefers. If vases are to be placed at certain locations on a wall, a flat stand has to be built for this purpose, thus causing much trouble and rendering the vases unstable and easy to be hit and tumble down.
Nowadays, most people have their ancestors' bone ashes held in cinerary cabinets which are orderly placed in a cinerary tower, but the cinerary cabinets in the cinerary tower are arranged side by side without providing any flower stand for people to place fresh flowers and fruit thereon for worshiping their ancestors.